Love: What a Suprise
by CheeseFace
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with the one girl he shouldn't be. What he tells his friends was a drunken mistake, was really the best thing he ever did. And, what if she liked it?
1. Chapter 1

_Why am I even here? _

I looked around the library. Half a dozen drunken idiots unworthy of a Malfoy's presence.

"More Wire Fiskey Malfoy?" Crabbe slurred. Holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey that appeared to be tilted dangerously in the direction of my new robes.

"Sure," I managed to fake a slur. I swear, it's so hard to stoop to their low standards, especially while they are impaired by alcohol.

Crabbe attempted to pour some Fire Whiskey into my goblet. Unfortunately for both of us a good sum of it ended up, well where else could it have, on my new robes.

"Bastard," I mumbled, casting a simple cleaning charm that would hopefully remove those stains. Father would surely be convinced that I had been drinking. Of course he probably had at my age, but I like to consider myself a proper Malfoy. The number one rule of being one is to never make yourself appear idiotic in front of lesser wizards, mud-bloods, or muggles.

But then, that was not truly the reason I was here. I knew _she_ would be here soon and I didn't want to be drunk when it happened. I wanted to be fully aware, and remember that moment for the rest of my life. That was the only reason I forced myself to be around these idiots.

I used another spell to empty the remains of my goblet. Crabbe, noticing it was empty asked me if I would like another goblet-full.

We repeated this process nearly five times, hoping that bottle would run out soon. Crabbe kept muttering something about "quite a hang-over I'll have in the morning." If only he knew, which of course he never would. If my process does not go as planned I can always blame it on the Fire Whiskey.

I sat thinking for a while on how I would go about my plan. Well, there wasn't really a plan yet, so that's what I thought about. Then, as if a light bulb had lit over my head, I had a plan. Only a light bulb would never turn on over a Malfoy's head. One: it's a worthless muggle appliance and two: Malfoy's are more sophisticated than that.

Anyway, on with my brilliant idea.

"We could play truth or daree," I slurred, holding the "e" on dare out for added effects.

"Truf or dare, Goyle," Crab managed to say.

Well, some brilliant idea. Now all I had to do was remain unnoticed until _she_ walked in, then complain about not being picked yet.

In some strange way it was funny to watch them spill their secrets without thinking twice about it. Did you know that Goyle sleeps with a teddy bear from when he was 4? Not being drunk does have it's advantages. I smirked.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30, it read. I wonder if I'm too late. Did i miss _her_ coming in here? Maybe _she_ is under Potter's invisibility cloak.

I was just about to fake sick and leave when _she_ walked through the door. I opened my mouth to state that I had never been picked.

"Draco," Pansy said, trying to be sweet, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered automatically, never taking my eyes off _her_. How lucky, I hadn't even needed to ask her to pick me.

"I dare you too... Hm... Let me think of a good one," She said, although it sounded awfully rehearsed. "I dare you to kiss the girl you love."

I looked at her. Could this have been any more perfect? She had her lips puckered up and her face in the air, expecting her to kiss her. When I didn't she looked up, but it was too late. I was already halfway across the room. They all turned around and stared at me when I kissed Hermione Granger straight on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and story and author favorites and alerts! The more reviews and such I get the more motivated I will be to write, meaning chapters will be out sooner. I will update once a week or so regardless.**

**By the way... I own none of these characters. **

* * *

I pulled away from Hermione what seemed like hours later. Kissing her had been like nothing I'd ever experienced with anyone else. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes, I was sure even the finest chocolates didn't have a richer color. Wow, that was cheesy. I stepped back with my arms still on her shoulders and looked at her. She was blushing, which was cute.

"I.. I.. I..." She stammered. She ducked around my arms and grabbed her bag off of the table and ran out of the library, her face bright pink now.

I was a bit shocked by this reaction. Well, I guess being around a bunch of Slytherins wasn't her ideal place to kiss someone, but she kissed me back; that has to be a good sign.

When the wooden door finally closed, hitting the frame with a dull thump, I turned and walked back towards the table. I didn't look at any of them until I had sat down, and when I did, I wished I hadn't.

"Draco," Pansy barely whispered, tears streaming freely down her face. She may be drunk, but she still had enough sense to realize what this meant. I hoped she would forget it later.

Everyone else was just staring at me. Why didn't I wait a while, give them a chance to drink some more, before trying this? I was in love Hermione, but I loved, maybe not love, hated fits a bit more, every one of these people here as a family; and I don't think I could bear losing either of them.

"Too much Fire Whiskey," I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks reddening. How embarrassing for a Malfoy to be embarrassed. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I faked, running towards the door.

I sprinted back to my dorm, not caring how loud I was or who saw me.

This was a mistake, a big mistake. I tried to convince myself. It wasn't working so well.

So I sat there, on my bed, plotting again. If I knew that Hermione loved me too then I guess I could afford to lose the idiots Crabbe and Goyle and every other Slytherin that means nothing to me. If she didn't, well, I would never talk to her again and force myself to believe that tonight was just a drunken accident. Either way I would still have someone to be with, but I really was hoping for option one.

I finally came up with a way to find out without meeting her face to face; that would be too riskey if someone caught me _and_ knew that I wasn't drunk. I would write her a letter and send it first thing tomorrow morning.

_To: The love of my life _

No, too cheesy. I crumpled up the parchment and set it on fire with my wand.

_Dearest Hermione,_

That's better.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that what I did last night may have surprised you. I just wanted to tell you that no, I was not drunk like the rest of the idiots I was around. I really do love you, and I hope that you love me too. I know that I may not show it all the time, well, at all, but I really, really do. I really hope that you feel the same way, but if you don't, you must never mention this to anyone. I doubt they will believe it anyway. Please write back with your response, unless it is a yes. If it is you can speak to me in person._

_Love,  
Draco._

I must have reread the letter fifty times. I wanted it to be perfect for her. I even used a spell-check charm; I was sure that Hermione would pick up on any errors, being as smart as she is. She was truly incredible. I would do anything to get the grades she does; did you honestly think I meant it all of the times I've called her a know-it-all?

Before I went to sleep I cast a spell on the letter that would cause it to burst into flames, harmless flames of course, when she finishes reading it. I didn't want Potter to make fun of me the rest of my life if Hermione says no.

I heard Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise lumbering around the common room. I put out the candles with a flick of my wand, and rolled over onto my stomach, laying on the letter. It would be terribly awful if any of them found it. I just had time to make my breathing even before someone burst through the doorway. The last thing I wanted right now was to have to explain to them.

* * *

**Please, review! Tell me what you think; even if it's not good, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long. I've basically forgotten that I was writing this. Sorry!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and such. It makes me smile knowing that people like my stories.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, grateful that I did not have a hangover. My letter for Hermione was still underneath me, though it was rather crumpled; nothing a quick spell wouldn't fix.

I grabbed a clean robe from my trunk, folded the letter neatly inside of it, and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

I turned up the water almost as hot as it would go. I tried to think of something, anything, but my mind kept wandering back to Hermione.

_I wonder what Dumbledore's big plan is that he won't tell anyone... **Hermione...** No stop, you have to think of something else but her! **Fine! **Think about your Quidditch...** Hermione...** Will you let me finish my sentences!?_

"Stop it!" I said loudly. I hated it when my mind got into fights with itself. Maybe it would be easier if I just thought of her? How am I going to distract myself if she says no?

Frustrated I turned off the water and dried off. I guess now I can think of one good reason why I shouldn't think of her in public.

I put the letter in my pocket carefully and walked off to the owlery. On the way there I focused on counting the steps.

"Hello, Draco," I heard someone say as soon as I entered the owlery.

"Morning, Granger," I said not really thinking. I stopped and turned around, realizing my mistake. "Oh! Hermio..."

"It's okay Draco, really," She said walking toward me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't sounding rude.

"Well, actually," She said blushing, "I was going to send this letter to you," She held up her right hand for a second, then let it fall back to her side.

"Really?" I said. Well what a coincidence. I really didn't want to give her my letter personally. From what I got out of this she really did love me, or something besides the usual hate. I instantly regretted that spell I put on the letter the night before. It would be awful for her to read my letter now and have it burst into flames. It would appear as though I was ashamed of loving her.

"Would you like to read it?" She asked me.

"Yeah, of course. But, seeing as we're talking like normal people and not trying to rip each others throats out, I think that neither of us really needs to read each others letters. I'm afraid you'll laugh at my writing skills," I said, doing some quick thinking.

"Draco, I... I would never laugh at you. Unless you do something extremely stupid..."

"Okay," I sighed, giving up. If she's going to get mad about it, that's her problem.

I noticed that she was holding out her letter to me, and standing much closer than before. I held out my letter too and we traded.

_Draco,_

_Wow, I really don't know what to say. I ran back to my dorm, not because I don't love you, but because I was afraid I would do something stupid (well I guess running away was rather stupid) and make your friends hate me. You probably don't care what they think though or you wouldn't have kissed me in front of them last night. Unless you were drunk like the rest of them, in that case you would just be a bastard. Draco, I really do love you. I have been trying to hide the fact from myself, forcing myself to believe it was not true, but now I realize it is true. I love you, and you love me._

_Love,  
Hermione xo_

I looked up just in time to see the letter in Hermione's hands burst into flames.

"...Like that," She said, continuing her thought from earlier. She smiled at me. "But what if I had wanted to keep it? To memorize the words in the letter from my first love?"

"I'll write you another one, exactly the same," I whispered, moving closer to her. If I had known that I was her first love, I would've been more careful. I hate when this happens, because then I feel bad if it doesn't work out and I break her heart.

"I would like that," She said, taking another step toward me, "a lot."

*****

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, as I attempted to straighten my robes.

When I entered the Great Hall I slowed my pace. How very undignified for a Malfoy to run like an idiot in front of people.

"Where you been Draco? We been lookin all over for you," Crabbe said. I could see him wincing at the sound from all the students talking. Exactly why I don't drink.

"Nowhere," I mumbled pouring syrup on my pancakes.

I ate in a hurry so I wouldn't be late to class. I couldn't wait until the school day was over. Hermione and I planned to meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big surprise in this chapter! Go, read now!!!**

* * *

"This is perfect, far more perfect than I would've dreamed it would turn out," Dumbledore said, turning to face McGonagall.

She frowned, "I really do not think it's polite of you to be watching them like this, Albus."

He turned towards her again, tearing his eyes away from the small television-like thing sitting on his desk.

"You are right," He said slowly, "but do you not understand how great it is to see that my little experiment has reached the two students in this school who would be so, what's the word? They are so different. Their beliefs, their families, almost everything."

"I really do wish you would stop calling it that," McGonagall said, frowning again. "I just don't understand how this whole love spell will really help with anything. The consequences are far greater than the results could ever be. When you lift the spell, none of these people will really be in love with each other. It will cause complete mayhem!"

"But my dear Minerva," Dumbledore said slowly, "What if I were to simply never remove the spell?"

McGonagall sighed and walked over to the window overlooking the grounds.

"But don't you see, Albus? Am I the only person in this room with any common sense at all? It's not right; it's not natural. You're denying these people the opportunity to find love themselves. You're denying those witches or wizards or even muggles that they would've fallen for the chance to be loved by that person," McGonagall said softly. "Some of the closest couples I've ever met didn't need magic to bring them together. Why should these students be any different?"

McGonagall had finished her speech. She decided now would be the appropriate time to leave Albus alone to think on that idea for a while.

Instead of thinking about McGonagall's speech, or even listening to it, Dumbledore was transfixed on the screen again:

_Hermione and Draco, the most unlikely couple, kissing in the owlery. How sweet._

* * *

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to add that fitted with this scene. Next chapter will be back to Draco's POV!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not even going to make up a bunch of excuses because there are none. **

* * *

I took the steps to the main floor two at a time. I was so nervous, and excited. There was this feeling in my stomach that would not go away. Today was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year, how convenient, three days after I kissed Hermione in the library.

I slowed down when I reached the line behind the doors where students nervously awaited Filchs' "screening" process. I find it rather insulting. They should be able to trust students 13 and above, isn't that why we got to go to Hogsmeade unattended anyway?

I located Hermione at the front of the line. She was talking to Potter and Weasley. Just because I like her doesn't mean I approve of her friends.

She shook her head at something they were saying and I swear I smelled her shampoo. That sounds a bit creepy. I reached into my pocket and waved my wand. still in my pocket, and thought a nonverbal spell. Sure enough a couple seconds later she turned around to see who had "tapped" her on the shoulder. When she saw me I winked and she blushed, then hurridly turned back around to her friends.

She was going to plan an excuse to get away from them today. After all, no one knew about our secret dating.

As the line thinned I noticed Millicent standing, possibly too closely, to a rather good looking Ravenclaw. _That's odd._

I stood as still as I could as Filch moved his wand around me. It began beeping as it neared my hand.

"Hand over yer gun," Filch said, almost robotic.

"Haven't got one," I said. I set my ring down on his stand. Then, putting as much hatrid into the words as possible, "Take good care of my ring though. If _father_finds out you stole it..." I trailed off for suspense.

I would've ran to Hogsmead, but no, I cannot ruin my reputation, yet. But something tells me mother would approve. All I can do is hope that father never makes it back from one of his "meetings" that happen to be with Voldemort. He's tried to keep it hidden from me. What does he think I am, a child? A Malfoy should have more respect for his children than that. Or if someone finds him for the cold-blooded murderer he really is. Once again, just because I'm his son doesn't mean I have to approve of everything he does.

I had forgotten where I was walking and noticed that Hermione was next to me. I looked at her.

"Nice of you to finally wake up from your day-dream Draco," She said smiling. She must have been excited too. She was practically glowing.

"So what did you tell your _friends_," Oh no. Did I put too much emphasis on that?

"I told _Harry _and _Ron_ that I forgot something back at the castle. I'd rather not say it aloud."

I instantly thought of five hundred things it could be but my mind settled on one.

"Oh... Right..." I was unsure of what to say.

"I don't understand why you men freak out about it..." She said.

_QUIDDITCH QUIDDITCH QUIDDITCH_ I thought frantically, trying to keep my composure.

"Oh and I brought Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione said.

Girls think of everything, don't they? I thought. I grabbed one end of the cloak and we put it over ourselves. I found her hand and held it. I could practically feel her blushing.

I led her to Madam Puddyfoots (?). Before we went inside I slipped out from under the cloak, making sure no one was watching.

"Sit down at a table near the back and I'll get our drinks," I said.

"Two Butterbeers please," I said to the lady behind the bar.

"Sure, sure," She slurred. Good. Too drunk to realize that I just appeared out of no where.

"I said BUTTER BEER," I said, enunciating the word clearly. She had started to pour this nasty green drink that looked like it had been back there since the shop was created.

I noticed a chair in the back move of apparently it's own accord and headed toward that table. I held the drinks carefully and slipped them under the cloak as well as myself. I put one of my arms around Hermione's shoulder, then really took my first look around the place.

Blaize and Luna? That's strange. Goyle and Parvarti? How that blockhead even got a girl is a mystery. Ginny and Zacharias? Pansy and Neville?

I looked at Hermione who was contentedly sipping her Butterbeer.

_Is this some kind of joke?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you much for the reviews and such (that rhymed!) Please keep them coming! It motivates me! I haven't really had any good ideas lately. Then I decided my chapters are probably too short. Then I didn't feel like writing. Then we bought lambs. Then I sat down at the computer and made myself write. So here's what happened.**

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the canopy above my head. I really needed to think this through. Earlier today in Hogsmead I considered that Hermione and I loving each other was a joke. But then how could it be? We were perfect for each other. I've always hated her before a few days ago but maybe I recently realized that the inter-house rivalry created by the Founders wasn't meant to stay.

Does that make sense? Because it sure doesn't to me.

I sighed and grabbed my pajamas from my trunk. As I was changing Blaize walked in.

"Where were you today? I thought we were supposed to meet at the Shrieking Shack!" He said, overenthusiastic. "You weren't with your _girlfriend_ were you?"

Oh did I mention that was the new joke around here? Ha ha very funny. Let's find your secrets and tell the whole world. Trust me, just the few I know would blow his reputation in a heartbeat.

"How many times do I have to say, I WAS DRUNK," I said. I was joking though, not seriously yelling at him. It's what we do.

"Sure sure. Listen man, you can tell me anything."

Of course. Anything I want the whole world to know.

"Really Blaize, I don't need your stupid little pep talk. G'night," I said flipping the quilt over my body.

XxXxXx

"No no get out of my face," I mumbled sleepily, pulling the quilt over my head. Something was right infront of me, pushing something sharp into my face. And OBVIOUSLY they weren't going away.

I pulled back the covers tentatively. Hopefully I would still have both eyes by breakfast. It was still dark out but I could see the silouhette of an owl. Dumb birds. Didn't even know when someone was sleeping.

I reached for the letter, then for my wand.

"Lumos," I whispered.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the sixth floor hallway, right outside Dumbledores office. Come now please! You must see this! And it's not good either._

_Much love,  
Hermione_

Ugh. Really? It's only... 3:56. I concluded after checking my watch.

I swung my legs around the side of the bed and lowered them slowly onto my slippers. I hope this "thing" didn't require me being dressed, because I most definitely was not going to be. So what if somebody sees me wandering around in my pajamas. I have much better things to be doing at 4:00 in the morning than care. Like sleeping for instance.

I crept out of the dormitory with my wand held in front of me like a torch, thankfully we had recently learned a spell that makes you the only one to see the spell, so I was completely hidden from everyone else. Unless, they too were using the spell. I quickened my pace. That's the second to last thing I wanted. The first being Hermione in danger by Dumbledores office.

Wow I've changed. Not so self-absorbed anymore. Father would be so ashamed, but then, who cares what my father thinks? I don't. Which is really saying something about the man I've worshiped my whole life.

A few minutes later I noticed that the door to Dumbledores office was slightly ajar. There was light coming through, something that looked like a television. I'd learned that from Hermione too.

"Hermione?" I whispered.

"Here," I heard her reply. I saw a head appear out of nowhere. "Get underneath."

I obeyed. That makes me sound oddly like a dog.

"What's so important that you dragged me out of bed at 3:56 in the morining?"

"Shh. Watch."

**"Hello, Draco," Hermione entered the screen.**

**"Morning, Granger," Draco said. "Oh! Hermio..."**

**"It's okay Draco, really," She said walking toward him.**

**"What are you doing here?" Draco asked rudely.**

**"Well, actually," She said blushing, "I was going to send this letter to you," She held up her right hand for a second, then let it fall back to her side.**

**"Really?" Draco said.**

**"Would you like to read it?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, of course. But, seeing as we're talking like normal people and not trying to rip each others throats out, I think that neither of us really needs to read each others letters. I'm afraid you'll laugh at my writing skills," Draco said quickly.**

**"Draco, I... I would never laugh at you. Unless you do something extremely stupid..."**

**"Okay," Draco sighed.**

**Hermione took a step closer and they traded letters. They stood there reading for a moment.**

**He looked up just in time to see the letter in Hermione's hands burst into flames.**

**"...Like that," She said. "But what if I had wanted to keep it? To memorize the words in the letter from my first love?"**

**"I'll write you another one, exactly the same," He whispered.**

**"I would like that," She said, taking another step toward him, "a lot."**

"What the Hell! Has someone been spying on us?" I demanded. This was a load of crap. Who would seriously care? Okay, well I get your point. The whole school probably cares when the most stuck up pure blood goes after the muggle born that he's picked on his whole Hogwarts education.

"Keep watching," Hermione whispered. "Dumbledore keeps rewinding it so I know whats going to happen but--"

McGonagall tapped her foot from across the room and Draco and Hermione held their breath.

"Really Dumbledore. Do you find some sort of pleasure in exploiting these students private moments? What's next? P--"

"Shh," Albus whispered, "This next part is hard to hear. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Longbottom are always whispering."

"Don't shh me! Dumbledore listen, this is complete and utter nonsense. If you had an ounce of common sense in your brain you would listen to me and remove that spell!"

When she received no reply, not even an acknowledging nod, she pulled out her wand and turned off the television like thing. Of course it wasn't a real television; all electronics do not work anywhere around Hogwarts.

"I was watching that," Dumbledore said fiercely, though his voice was no more than a whisper.

"Come on," Hermione said, pulling Draco behind her as she walked toward the nearest classroom.

"So that's it. This is just some kind of illusion? Is this Dumbledores idea of a joke! Well I'm not laughing, and if it's even possible I've lost the bit of respect I still had for that man," Draco said, clearly outraged.

"Draco, I--" Hermione began, but was interrupted by McGonagall screaming something about "respecting private moments".

"You know what," Draco said indignantly, "We'll show them that we don't need that stupid spell. Our love is stronger than that."

"Draco, what if we need that spell?" Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
